The Great Keyblade Bearer
by Dragon-Rider12
Summary: Ever wonder what woud happen if The Great Mouse Detective was a level in Kingdom Hearts 2? This is how I would make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, due to writer's block on my other fiction, "Voodoo with a vengeance," I have started this other one. Introducing, a KINGDOM HEARTS GMD X-OVER! **

**It takes place in KH2, if your wondering, after the Pridelands level. First crossover fic, so be nice! (I apologize if my KH knowledge isn't the best, I haven't played it in awhile.) Otherwise enjoy!**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had just boarded the Gummi ship a few moments earlier after unlocking the next route to adventure.

"Man, walking on four legs is hard!" said Sora, plopping down into his seat. "I'm glad Simba is king again though." Donald was just annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, good for 'em, now can we get to the next world so we can find King Mickey already?" he said, also sitting down.

"Gawrsh, Donald, no need to be so pushy. We'll find the King sooner or later." Said Goofy, also chiming in the the conversation.

"I guess…" Donald rolled his eyes at this.

"Well C'mon then! New worlds to explore and more heartless butt to kick!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing the controls. Goofy noticed this and yelled out.

"No Sora! Not the-" but he was cut off when Sora pressed a button and they zoomed forward. "WARP DRIIIIVE!"

After slowing down and avoiding various Heartless and Nobody ships, they cleared the route and headed to the next world just ahead of them.

"I'll beam us down in ten seconds." Donald said setting timing and coordinates. Ten seconds later, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were beamed down.

When they reached the world below, it was dark and foggy. Sora, Donald, and Goofy surveyed their surroundings when their eyes adjusted. They were in an alleyway, but there was a difference, it was ten times bigger that usual! Sora then looked into a shattered piece of glass that, at their current size, was a perfect sized full body mirror. When he saw himself, he was a bit surprised at first. His hair and clothing were the same as usual, but his skin had changed to a brownish color. He then realized his skin had turned to fur. His ears were bigger and he could turn them to hear better, he also had a tail.

"Gee, Sora, I think you've turned into a mouse!" He heard Goofy call. He turned to see them. When he got a good look at his friends, Sora saw they had changed as well.

Donald had resembled a dove or pigeon, but still had a duck's beak which had also darkened in color. He now had wings for arms that had dark tips that matched the color of his beak and was overall bigger in normal size. Goofy, on the other hand, was still his normal height but looked more like a badger or mole, with long claws and dark fur and a small tail which had the same markings as Chip or Dale.

After getting new used to their new looks, they all decided to explore and patrol for any Heartless, Nobodies, or Organization XIII members, or Riku or The king, if lucky. Not soon after they rounded a corner, a bat bumped into Sora quite hardly, so hard they both fell to the ground. The bat got up and brushed himself off, then he looked as if he suddenly remembered something and took off running again.

"Out of my way!" he cried desperately as he pushed through Donald and Goofy then took off into the night.

"You're the one who ran into me, bub!" Sora called still on the ground.

"Gawrsh, not a very friendly guy, ain't he?" Said Goofy as he started helping Donald pick Sora off the ground. Then Donald joined in.

"C'mon, let me at 'em! I'll give him what's coming!" He said shaking his fist in the direction the bat ran. Soon they heard a cry behind them.

"Stop, you fiend!" The voice rang from behind them through the fog. They turned to see who it was. Running through the fog were two mice. One was tall, thin, and wore a long checkered overcoat and deerstalker, while the other was a portly mouse wearing a blower hat and grayish colored clothing. The tall one was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but have you seen a bat run by here?" He asked in a British accent.

"Well, yeah, he bumped into me a few minutes ago." Said Sora, looking a bit confused.

The tall mouse sighed at this then yelled, "Confound it! We've lost him."

"Who was that bat anyway?" Sora asked.

"That bat," began the tall one again, "one Fidget by name, is a criminal, and not just any, he's the head scoundrel of my arch nemesis!" Then the other mouse finally began to speak.

"Oh, where have our manors gone? Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Dr. David Q. Dawson, and this is Detective Basil of Baker Street." he said, "And you are?"

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sora answered politely. Then Dawson tried to extend his hand into a handshake, but Basil stopped him.

"yes, well, nice to meet you gentlemen, but I'm afraid we must be going now." said Basil as he turned, half dragging Dawson, and started down the street. But he didn't even take two steps when Heartless popped out in front of them. Both mice were shocked at the sight, too shocked to even move when one lashed out at them. Just before it made contact, Sora jumped between it and Basil and Dawson and then slashed it with his key blade.

"Stay behind me!" he called over his shoulder. Donald and Goofy then joined Sora in defeating the various Heartless surrounding them. When they were defeated, Sora then asked if everyone was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Dawson, "But what were those things?"

"Indeed, not even a mouse of my knowledge has ever seen those." Basil said, also confused.

"No time to explain here," Sora said quickly. "Do you guys know a safe place to talk for awhile?"

"Perhaps my flat could be of use," said Basil. "I'll show you the way."

**Well, there ya go! Expect the next chapter soon, PLEEEEAASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Next chapter! So when we left off, Sora and co. were on their way to 221 ½ Baker Street…**

Everyone quickly ran inside Basil's residence. when they were all safely in Basil then locked the door. Each taking a breath of relief. Sora then was about to explain when something grabbed the waist of Basil. He then realized it was a little girl.

" Mr. Basil! Did you find him? Is he okay?" She kept questioning Basil with similar questions for awhile till she noticed Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Oh, who are you three?"

Basil was the one to answer.

"Young lady, these are some associates of mine," he began through slightly gritted teeth. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, meet miss Flamhammer."

"Flaversham!" she and Dawson corrected him. Basil simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, my dear, we also haven't found him yet." miss Flaversham looked at the ground in despair.

"Who are you looking for?" Sora asked.

"Her father, he was kidnapped by the very bat who bumped into you earlier." Answered Dawson.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Flaversham." Goofy said. She smiled.

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Now, Sora, you were going to explain our little encounter now, weren't you?" Basil asked. Sora then began explaining.

"Okay, so those things are called Heartless, and there are also other things like them called Nobodies. Donald, Goofy, and I are in charge of keeping them from hurting anybody," he took a breath. "We go around to different worlds and stop them from destroying it." A thought clicked in his head. "Also, have you seen a, um, mouse named Riku, or Mickey around, have you?"

"Quite frankly, we haven't." Dawson answered. With that Sora slumped back into his chair. "I thought so." He said sadly.

"Now I think YOU have some explaining to do too." said Donald, getting a bit annoyed.

"Alright, alright, its my turn. As you all know we are currently looking for Miss Flakeshakers-" but he was again cut off by a chorus of a "Flaversham!" throughout the room.

"Whatever, now were trying to find her father. He was taken by Fidget, but for the dirty work of my greatest enemy, the terror of all London, the nefarious Professor Ratigan!" Basil said enthusiastically as he pointed to a picture of Ratigan on the mantelpiece. It was grinning with evil, this made Sora shudder.

"Since her father is a toy-maker, Ratigan is probably using him to build something, but the question remains, what _is he_ making…" When he finished Basil took a puff of his pipe.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had no idea either, it just didn't make sense at all. As they thought about the matter a bit more, Olivia suddenly cried out and pointed to the window. There hanging upside down was Fidget, who then fell down due to being startled.

"Quickly! Before he escapes again!" Basil said running out the door. Everyone followed behind him. When they got outside, Fidget was gone once more. Basil then squatted down to examine what looked like a hat. When he was about to pick it up, a black shadowy hand reached from the ground and also grabbed it. The hand, which owner had now fully risen, was none other than a heartless. Basil and the shadow was currently at a tug-a-war over it, while Sora and the rest took care of the approaching backup. Basil was soon able to pull the bat's hat from the dark creature and did a low kick at it, causing it to evaporate.

"Apparently those _things_ are working for Ratigan, also." said Basil. "It would explain why they wanted this." He held out the newsboy hat in front of him.

"Well, maybe Pete's with 'em, too." Said Goofy, to nobody in general.

"Yeah! He's always messing around with heartless." Sora then agreed.

"Well, if we want to get to the bottom of this, we better figure out were they are." Said Dawson.

"I know just the chap for the job!" exclaimed Basil, again dragging Dawson by the hand into his flat. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then followed.

Just around the corner, Pete the cat, or should I say, Pete the _rat, _which was his current form for this world, waited until he was sure he couldn't be followed, then turned back down the alley.

"So you're saying that Goodie-goodie Basil is working with _those _three now?" Asked Ratigan after Pete finished explaining.

"Just like I said so, Ratty ol' pal." answered Pete. " I think he'll make a fine addition to my gang of heartless. That way he'll be outta your hair." Ratigan grinned at the idea.

"Basil? A heartless? Hmm, a cunning idea at the least, Pete old boy." He then turned to face him. "If you can get rid of him, I'll hold up my end of the bargain. Oh, and you know what happens if you were to fail me.." Ratigan then took a hold of his dinner bell.

"Y-yes sir! No problem! I'll take care of Basil, and then you can finish the deal!" Pete said a bit hesitantly.

"Then what are you waiting for? NOW!" Ratigan screamed. Pete then scampered out the door, calling a few heartless to follow.

**Me: ok, please review, I love feedback!**

**Ratigan: RATTY? What kind of nickname is that!**

**Basil: -snickering- well, 'ratty', it suits you.**

**Ratigan: I hate you…**

**Basil: what else is new. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAYZ! I'm back! Sorry it took me forever to update. I've been really busy with school and family and a bunch of other stuff. Anyways, here's FINALY the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Toby! Here boy!" Basil called. He added a few quick whistles in as well. Sora then felt a tug on he sleeve. He then bent down to Olivia's height.

"Who's Toby?" She asked in a whisper. Sora could only shrug, he knew as much about this Toby fellow as she did. Suddenly it felt like an earthquake hit. The ground began to shake violently, and a constant sound of footsteps approached.

"Ah, here he is now!" Basil's voice rang out as soon as the shaking stopped. Everyone looked up to see who he was referring to. There stood a large Bloodhound. He licked Basil with his oversized tongue and sat himself down.

"Everyone, Toby. Toby, Everyone." Basil said as he wiped some dog saliva off of him.

"You can let go now Donald." Goofy said to the duck, who arms were wrapped around his neck and currently in his arms. Donald mumbled something and let himself down.

"I wasn't scared!" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sure you weren't." Sora laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, now that that's settled, Toby I need you-" Basil began, but was cut off when he saw the dog playing with Olivia. Basil rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get the dog's attention. He instantly responded.

"Good. Now Toby, I need you to find this criminal!" Said Basil as he pulled out the hat they had found. Toby growled at it and began to pick up it's scent. After awhile, he howled.

"That a boy Toby!" Cried Basil, taking a hold of Toby's leash. "Now go sick 'em!" At that the dog was off. He had even stepped on Basil, who was left dazed for a moment. Then Toby ran out the door dragging Basil behind him.

"Basil! Wait!" Cried Dawson. He and the others would have to catch up.

"You sure this is the place?" Sora looked up at the large building. He could barely make out the large words "Toy Shop" on the sign above.

"Certainly, Toby's nose is never wrong," Said Basil. "That bat must be in there somewhere."

Meanwhile, already inside the toyshop, Fidget and Pete were tinkering with some of the toys.

"Hmm. Let's see. Gears? Check. Uniforms? Check. Girl? Check. Wait, no, no girl…"

Fidget was rambling on about the list when Pete interrupted.

"Will you shut da heck up already! We don't wanna blow our cover now, don't we? Those meddlers could pop up any minute!" He growled at the bat.

"Uh, b-boss, I think they already did." Fidget said as he leaned over the shelf's edge and pointed out six silhouettes far below them.

"D'Oh, Curses!" Pete growled again, then he snapped his fingers. Soon Heartless stood before him. "Now listen, twerps, get those lousy do-gooders outta here!" He said.

"The girl Bring back the girl! It's on da list!" Cried Fidget. Pete gave him a look. Then the leading Heartless gave a salute and they all vanished instantly.

"Shh. What was that?" Basil stopped and listened for a moment.

"I don't here anything." Said Sora. Just then Heartless surrounded them all. One went for Olivia, but Sora slashed it before it could.

"You guys get out of here! We'll catch up when we can!" He cried over his shoulder. Basil grabbed Olivia's hand and took of running while Dawson followed from behind. After a long while of endless battling, the Heartless finally stopped coming. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then took off to catch up to their comrades.

"Guys!" Sora called when he saw them up ahead. He slid to a stop when he saw they were surrounded again. Basil was in a fighting stance while Olivia and Dawson stayed behind him. When Sora was about to make a blow, they all vanished. Everyone looked up when they heard a voice above.

"Well, Well. I'm surprised you made it this far." Pete said.

"Pete! What are you doing here?" Sora yelled, readying his keyblade.

"You know him?" Basil asked, confused.

"He's the one controlling the Heartless!" Said Goofy.

"That I am, smart guy, that I am." Pete continued. Donald couldn't help but snicker.

"It's pretty sad how a cat turned into what it hunts." He said between laughing.

"I heard that ya dope!" Pete said angrily. He then smacked Fidget across the back of his head, who had also began to snicker. "It's not funny!"

"Anyways, I'll just be taking the little girly there now if ya don't mind." He said as he snapped his fingers. A portal opened up behind Olivia, and before anyone could react, was pulled in.

"Olivia!" Sora cried.

"Sorry, but Ratigan want's her for the job were pullin'." Pete said.

"So Ratigan is behind this, also!" Basil cried. Pete only smiled.

"Good job, detective. I'm going to take my leave now, but just to make sure you don't have any intention on following us.." He began. Then a large jack-in-the-box Heartless fell in front of them. "I left ya a little parting gift. Enjoy!" With that, He grabbed Fidget and went through a portal.

One Boss Battle Later…

"Ok, I think, we're good." Said Sora between breaths. Basil, also catching his breath, answered.

"Well, there's no time to lose. We have to find Ratigan and put a stop to his plans before its too late for Olivia and the rest of London." he said.

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Shouted Goofy. He held out a piece of paper. Basil took a closer look at it.

"It seems to be a list of some kind. Whatever it is, its defiantly a clue. Quickly now, back to Toby!"

**So there ya go. Hope you like it! Oh yes, I apologize for not writing the jack in the box battle. But I will be writing the other Boss battle later in the story. Cya next time!**

**~ D.R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: long chapter! Before hand, I apologize for leaving out the scene where Basil does the tests with the paper. I honestly TRIED to write it, but it was getting way too confusing. So I just skipped to when they reached the pub. Also, I may take out a few other things just to balance out the movie AND the game, so PLEASE don't hate me for that! Ok, enough rambling, on with the story.**

"Do I _have_ to wear this?" Sora asked, very annoyed. Ever since Basil found out the origin of the paper, he had been forced to dress in old fashioned clothes, which was out of his comfort zone. Basil rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now stop whining and follow my lead." He said pushing the door to the pub open.

Once inside, they found a table and sat down. When a waitress asked if they wanted something to drink, Dawson began rambling on about what he wanted until Basil slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Five Pints for me and me mates." He said in a gruff voice. The waitress nodded and wrote down the order and was about to turn when Basil began to speak again.

"Oh, and one more thing, we're looking for a friend of mine. Ever heard of a bloke named Ratigan?" He said. Almost the entire pub gasped at the name. The waitress then shook it off.

"Never heard of him." She said, and walked off behind the counter. Just then the music slowed and the curtains opened to reveal a beautiful young mouse. She then began to sing.

"_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song. Life down here's been hard for you. Life has made you strong. Let me lift the mood, with my attitude…"_

As she continued singing, the song began to pick up a bit.

"_Hey fellas, the time is right. Get ready, tonight's the night! Boys what your hoping for will come true, let me be good to you…"_

While everyone stared google-eyed at the mouse, Basil took the time to notice that not only did the Bartender slip something into there drinks. Sora, on the other hand, was still focused on the performance. _Well, _He thought. _She's no Kairi, but she's pretty beautiful for a mouse. _

When the drinks arrived, Sora finally focused on something else besides the dancer. He stared at the drink. He didn't notice the fact before, but he was too young to drink. But if he didn't, the other mice might suspect something. He was almost relieved when Basil whispered something to everyone.

"Everyone, I think these have been-" But was cut off when he saw that Dawson had already drained the contents. "Drugged!" He finished. But Dawson was already effected.

"Kinda has a bite to it, doesn't it?" he said in a drunken voice.

"Uh oh." Donald said, glancing to Sora and Goofy.

"Jolly good ladies, jolly good!" Dawson called out. Basil grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Dawson, get a hold of yourself!" He whispered harshly. But Dawson was to intoxicated to listen. On the bright side, Sora noticed that Fidget stumbled in behind Basil. He gave him a nudge and whispered;

"Don't look now, but the bat's back." Basil nodded. But he then turned to find Dawson had wandered off.

"Uh, I think I found him." Goofy said nervously. He was pointing to the stage. Dawson was up there dancing with the others. Both Basil and Sora slapped their foreheads in frustration and embarrassment. But then they noticed the annoyed pianist tried to get Dawson off the stage by hitting him with a plank of wood. Luckily he missed and hit a mouse ten times bigger than him. Within minutes there was a huge bar fight going on. Eventually Basil found Dawson on the floor and woke him up.

"What? Where am I?" He asked, apparently the drugs had worn off.

"No time to explain, right now we have to follow that bat!" He said, but when he looked to where Fidget was sitting, he wasn't there.

"Down here!" They heard Goofy call behind the counter. He had found a secret hatch hidden on the floor.

"Where are we?" Sora asked coming up on the other end of the tunnel.

"Ratigan's lair, no doubt. Follow me." He said, sprinting towards a large barrel.

"Everyone! over here!" Donald called from a green wine bottle. They saw Olivia curled up inside. Basil went to unplug the bottle when they realized it _wasn't _Olivia inside, but Fidget in her spare clothes. Basil fell of the cork in surprise, and soon they were surrounded, both by Heartless and Ratigan's men.

"Well, well, look who _finally_ showed up. Basil and a bunch of his rag-tag friends." Ratigan said half laughing. Basil said nothing, but stared at his foe angrily.

"Did you actually think you plan would work? Ha! I expected this from you, Basil, and you know what else, you arrived fifteen minutes late." Ratigan continued. Basil still held his stare. It then shifted to a half smile.

"Ratigan, no one could have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!" He said harshly. Ratigan only smiled.

"Well Basil, even though I've enjoyed this visit, I've best been leaving now if I want to keep on schedule, and just so you five can't follow me…" Ratigan broke off to reach into a his pocket. He revealed a small brass dinner bell. Sora heard a few gasps from the crowd surrounding him. He could tell something bad was about to happen. Ratigan simply rang the bell, causing more gasps from the crowd. Soon the earth started shaking again, much like when Toby came, but this was shorter, more separated. Soon a large cat appeared out of nowhere.

"Felicia hasn't been fed for awhile, so I hope she'll make quick work of you," Ratigan said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Felicia! I have an appetizer for you!" He then flung something into the air. When it landed, they could make out a familiar figure.

"Olivia!" Cried Sora. She didn't even have time to react before the cat was on top of her.

"Enjoy sweetie!" Called Ratigan before disappearing into the shadows. Felicia lashed out her gigantic claws and aimed for Olivia. Luckily, Sora was quicker. He stood in front of Olivia, blocking her attack with his keyblade. Sora glanced up at the monster of a cat in front of him. He could tell this was going to be a long fight.

** So, i took out the mousetrap scene and how Basil gets his ego crushed, and replaced it with a boss fight. Don't worry! I'll write the Felicia fight first thing in the next chapter. I would've wrote it in this one, but it was already long enough so I'll just do it in the next.****Well, that's it for now.** See you next time!

**~DR12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this one's fast, and the same day too! Anyway, to the boss fight! *Sprinkles magic confetti everywhere***

Sora was the first to attack. He leaped up and slashed Felicia across the face. She stepped back and rubbed her injury with an angry stare. Dawson grabbed Olivia and pulled her to safety. Now Donald, Goofy, and Basil joined in the fight. Felicia had recovered and charged full speed at them. They easily avoided her, leaving her to crash into a stone wall. With another quick recovery she slashed out with her claws once more. Sora took a few hits, but wasn't too injured. He returned with a few combos across the legs. Donald then used a Thunder spell on Felicia. She stumbled a bit, looking angrier than ever. Sora could tell she was on her last legs. He then got an idea.

"Hey fuzz ball! Down here!" He called. Felicia looked annoyed and began to charge at him.

"Basil! Throw over a rope!" he cried over his shoulder. Basil did as instructed. Sora grabbed the rope and tossed an end to Goofy.

"Follow me!" He called again. Felicia was getting close. Sora new they had to act fast. When Felicia was in range, they ducked between her legs, causing her front paws to get tangled in the rope. Sora and Goofy then pulled, causing Felicia to fall forward. They quickly tied her feet together in a hog-tie position. Felicia growled in anger.

"Well done everyone!" Dawson cried running back to his comrades. Olivia followed behind.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Donald leaning back on Felicia. She then meowed loudly, causing Donald to rush behind Basil. Sora and Goofy laughed.

"Aww, phooey!" He said.

"Olivia, while you we here, did you learn anything about where Ratigan could be going?" Basil asked.

"Well, all I know is he took my daddy and a big box somewhere. I think he said something about being king." Olivia answered.

"hmm. King you say…" Basil then drifted into thought. "Wait a minute! King? On the Queen's jubilee? I know exactly where he's going! Quickly! There's no time to loose!"

"Whoa, and I thought the Toy Shop was big!" Exclaimed Sora looking up at the tall palace.

"No time to gawk! The queen's in trouble!" Basil said, now back into his detective apparel. (Sora was also glad to be back into his old clothes as well.) He then raced inside, followed by everyone. They didn't even take two steps when Heartless appeared.

"Apparently they're on high security." said Sora. After taking out the few, they continued on. Eventually Basil heard something.

"Wait, what's that?" he said. Everyone then listened to muffled cries and the distinct voice of Fidget and Pete.

"This way!" Sora said, already running down a hallway.

"Now why do I have to do this kinda thing? I'm second in command here!" Complained Pete walking down a disserted hallway.

"Hey! I'm the one doin' da work here! And I thought _I_ was second in command!" Fidget said, carrying a gagged Mouse Queen on his back. She then yelled something through the handkerchief tied around her mouth.

"Oh will you two shut up! Your giving me a headache." He said angrily.

"Your not going anywhere!" Said a recognizable voice behind him.

"Wha-? You guys! I thought I got rid of you!" Pete said, looking at Sora and company. He then looked at Fidget. "Sorry, kid, but I gotta run!" He said before whisking through another portal.

"Wait! That's not fair!" Fidget cried, but was soon tackled but Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Tie him up! I'll get the Queen." Basil ordered. He then attended to the Queen by untying her.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but you must stop Ratigan! He's in the main hall. Hurry!" she declared.

"Got him Basil!" Sora called from a very upset Fidget who was currently tied.

"Quickly! We must put a stop to Ratigan's plan!" Basil said, already running down another hallway.

Later they came to the back of the main hall. Everyone peeked through the door to see a few of Ratigan's men guarding a mouse which Sora guessed was Olivia's father. He was currently operating a control panel which was connected to something behind the curtain. They together quickly took down the unsuspecting guards and tied them like Fidget. While Olivia and her father embraced each other in a hug, Basil quickly took over the controls and began shouting random insults into a makeshift microphone. Sora could hear Ratigan behind the curtain telling what ever Basil was commanding to stop. Basil then said his final insult.

"…and you, Ratigan, are nothing but a-"

"Don't say it!"

"Sewer rat!" Basil said bursting through the curtain. Ratigan yelled out in frustration. Then the crowd started to tackle Ratigan all over, but he broke free. Meanwhile, Fidget managed to untie himself and grab Olivia.

"Boss, the girl!" He said, tossing Olivia up to Ratigan, who managed to make his way up to a balcony.

"Stay where you are, or the girl dies!" he cried, then disappeared behind the curtains with Olivia.

"C'mon! Lets go!" yelled Sora over his shoulder and ran out the door.

Ratigan was already on his Dirigible high over London, making his escape.

"Just wait, Basil we find me. He's not scared of a big, ugly, rat like you!" Olivia said, pulling on his tail.

"Will you please kindly sit down and SHUT UP!" Ratigan yelled at her. He then turned to notice a the Union Jack fly in front of him. He then realized that it was a makeshift hot-air balloon made by Basil.

After awhile of chasing Ratigan, they finally managed to get close to him. Both Basil and Sora jumped onto the rudder of Ratigan's Dirigible. Ratigan shot them an icy stare, and before he could react, they all smashed into the face of Big Ben.

**Yeah, I was in a writing mood, so I made this one as soon as I uploaded Chapter 4. Anyway, expect the Ratigan boss fight next chapter. Bye!**

**~DR12**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora awoke not knowing where he was at first. He then remembered the harsh crash he'd been in. He didn't even know how long he was out. He sighed and turned over to wake Basil laying next to him.

"Hmm? Where are we?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure, but look where were standing." Sora answered, pointing at the giant gear underneath them.

"Basil! Sora! Look out!" Olivia's voice came from behind them. They turned to see Ratigan about to strike both of them. Basil took a direct hit and almost fell off the gear, but hung on the edge. Sora had to get him back up before Ratigan hit him. Luckily, Olivia bit Ratigan's hand who dropped her instantly. But he then kicked her off onto a lower gear. After pulling Basil up, Sora got out his keyblade. Ratigan smiled.

"You think you can take on me? How funny." he said. Sora said nothing and held his stare.

"Very well…bring it." With that Ratigan launched himself at both of them. Sora jumped out of the way while Basil delivered a round kick across Ratigan's snout. He returned with a punch, but Basil ducked just in time. Sora than charged from behind and struck Ratigan on the head. Now Ratigan was getting even more angry. Now he even had his claws out and was slashing all around. Luckily, Sora found an opening. When Ratigan wasn't looking, he pushed him into a smaller gear, in which his cape got stuck.

"Guys! Help!" They heard Olivia call from below. They both saw her getting closer to being crushed by one of the gigantic gears.

"Follow me!" Basil called already at a chain. He quickly unhooked it and he and Sora went flying. Sora grabbed Olivia by the hand right before the gear reached her. Meanwhile, Ratigan was still getting strangled by the gear. He looked up and saw Sora, Basil, and Olivia's shadows glide across the wall from a lightning flash outside. He couldn't take it anymore. Basil had foiled him for the last time. He ripped off his cape and began to chase after them.

"Guys! Up here!" Sora heard Goofycry from above. They looked up to see the balloon getting closer. Basil grabbed Olivia and held her up for a better reach. She was almost onboard when Ratigan came out of nowhere and tackled Sora and Basil both. Luckily, the force was enough to get Olivia to safety, but Sora and Basil fell along with Ratigan towards possible death.

Luckily, Basil and Sora managed to land on a hand from Big Ben.

"Ouch, you OK?" Sora asked due to the rough landing. Basil rubbed his neck again.

"I'm fine, but we have to-" He couldn't finish. Ratigan came from behind and grabbed his neck. Sora struck him across the face, allowing Basil to break free. Ratigan recovered quickly. He didn't even seem to notice Sora, Ratigan seemed only focused on Basil. He pushed passed Sora and delivered another harsh blow to Basil. Sora tried to stop him, but this time Ratigan stopped the Keyblade with his bare hand.

"Patience, boy. Once I'm rid of this weakling, I'll destroy you." He said, throwing Sora back along the narrow hand. Ratigan had Basil pinned by the neck. He raised his claws to deliver the final blow. Then out of nowhere a fireball came and struck his hand.

"That's for hurting my friend!" Sora heard Donald call from above. He looked up to see the Balloon getting ever closer. Due to the burn, Ratigan loosened his grip just enough for Basil to escape. Sora tried to strike again, but was flung hard into Basil. Now they were both hanging off the edge. Ratigan then delivered a harsh blow to both of them, causing them to fall. Sora felt someone grab him and pull him up onto the balloon. Basil wasn't so lucky. Dawson had missed him by and inch. He fell.

"Yes! I've won!" They heard Ratigan yell in delight.

"On the contrary," Basil voice rang from below, surprising everyone. Apparently he'd grabbed on the what was left of Ratigan's Dirigible. "It's not over yet!" with that he rang Ratigan's dinner bell, which he'd had grabbed when he was pinned. Just then Big Ben hit twelve, and the vibrations from the bells cause Ratigan to slip off the hand. But he then grabbed onto Basil. The weight was too much, the propeller snapped and caused the two to fall.

"Basil!" Sora cried right before he lost sight of the falling Detective. The chimes of Big Ben echoed as they watched the fog below them. Olivia started to cry into her father's waist. Eventually, out of nowhere, they started to hear a whirling sound. They all looked down to see Basil using the broken propeller to pedal back up. Everyone cheered. Not only was Ratigan gone for good, their favorite Detective had survived.

"Are you sure your alright Basil?" Olivia asked seeing the Detective struggling to get out of his chair.

"I'll be fine, my dear. Please stop worrying." He answered. He then placed Ratigan's dinner bell onto the mantel. "There. A fitting trophy don't you think?" Just then the bell began to glow. Sora felt the Keyblade being pulled toward it. He looked up to see a giant keyhole had formed. Using the bell's power, he lifted his key and unlocked the next route.

"What on earth was that?" Asked Dawson when everything cleared.

"I'm afraid that we have to leave now. The other world's need us." Sora said sadly. Olivia ran up and gave him hug.

"Thank you for helping find my father," She said. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor will I." Basil agreed. Sora smiled. With one last look at his new friends, He, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship.

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**MAYJOR ANONCEMENT: I would like to announce that my friend Masked Mouse and I will be making a Voodoo With A Vengeance 2. So far the title is unannounced. It should be published after I finished my other current Fanfic. Please PM me if you have any questions. I hope you are looking forward to it!**

**~DR12**


End file.
